The Fall of Nakayama
is the final story mission in Sir Hammerlock's Big Game Hunt. Professor Nakayama has been amassing his defences and stands ready to carry out his nefarious plan. He must be stopped! Walkthrough Objectives *Travel to Candlerakk's Crag *Defeat elite savages *Extend bridge *Reach the ship *Enter door code *Kill Jackenstein *Kill Professor Nakayama *Loot ship Strategy In order to successfully complete the mission, the Vault Hunters have to push through a heavily guarded enemy territory towards the H.S.S. Terminus. Before the final boss fight, the mission mainly consists of fighting common savages, with the only exception being the Elite Savages, who are encountered at Elite's Crossing a long, narrow bridge about one third of the way through the area. The bridge itself is a natural chokepoint, lending itself to area-effect attacks and unidirectional fire. At one point, it is necessary to lower another bridge, which is achieved by shooting a lever on the other side of the chasm it spans. After several fights with the native inhabitants under Nakayama's control, the H.S.S. Terminus will be reached. It is necessary to input the proper password to enter the ship. As Claptrap hints, the correct number order is 1-3-4. Inside the ship are two vending machines offing ammunition and defensive supplies before the final boss fight. A small shaft beyond forms the access point to the remains of a spacious cargo hold, and its freshly created resident, Jackenstein. Sparse cover is available in the chamber, including a recess immediately left of the entrance. Jackenstein has a variety of attacks, each of them very powerful and dangerous. For most of the fight, the monstrosity will chase Vault Hunters around using moderately dangerous melee attacks, which can be avoided quite easily by simply sprinting away. It will occasionally jump towards the more distant Vault Hunters, causing severe damage. Shields with very fast recharge rates are valuable assets in warding against Jackenstein's frequent attacks. The beast is entirely invulnerable to damage on most of its body, except for the two energy capacitors on its back. When shot, the bullets (including rocket launcher shots) will be reflected in random directions, potentially harming attackers. The next step is to shoot at the capacitors on the back of the beast, which when hit will result in critical hits. When each one is destroyed, Jackenstein will jump onto a distant wall and activate an impenetrable shield. At this point some loaders spawn and attack. If left alive, these can be useful for Second Winds if needed later in the battle. After a while, Jackenstein will jump back into the arena and resume the fight. Its shield can be partially bypassed by using amplifying shields. This technique allows for frequent damage to Jackenstein while he is unable to perform any action, potentially reducing the time needed to complete the fight. During the entire fight, the Jackenstein can grab any of the three large containers present in the area, as well as numerous big jars containing a corrosive fluid, hanging on some of the walls of the arena, and throw them at the Vault Hunters. These attacks cause significant damage and can drop victims of them into Fight For Your Life mode unless the health gate triggers. The final stage of the fight, taking place after both of the energy capacitors are destroyed, features an entirely new attack pattern for Jackenstein. The beast will chase intruders around the arena as usual, but occasionally, it will stop in its tracks, stand on its two hind legs and produce a barrage of energy blasts from an aperture in its abdomen. As the aperture is Jackenstein's only point of vulnerability at this stage, the period of the energy barrage presents an opportunity to damage Jackenstein. After the cybernetic monstrosity is defeated, Nakayama himself will make an appearance, again expressing his fear for his life and remarking that he still has a chance to defeat the Vault Hunters. Unfortunately, as he makes his way down the stairs, he slips and tumbles to his death. Completion :"You killed Nakayama, obliterated his monstrosity, and saved Pandora once again. You go, girl. Turn In: Sir Hammerlock. Notes *Even though the fight with Jackenstein is repeatable, the treasure room itself is only accessible once, as its looting is a part of the initial mission. In subsequent visits outside of the mission, it will be guarded by an impassable orange energy shield. *On Ultimate Vault Hunter Mode, the loot of the armory will scale to the character level irrespective of the level at which the mission was taken. After Jackenstein's defeat, Vault Hunters can fast travel to other areas (without entering the armory), level up and return to HSS Terminus to farm the armory for loot scaled to their level without the need to fight Jackenstein again. *Krieg's thrown axes will damage Jackenstein even if they hit its body. *Even though it is technically possible to cause damage to Jackenstein without shooting it in its critical locations, the damage dealt this way is functionally useless, as his health is extremely high. Damaging his capacitors and central weak point can finish the fight in minutes, while attempting to beat the monstrosity down with brute force can take hours. Trivia *Mission dialog mentions "man" as "the most dangerous game" to hunt. This is a reference to the short story The Most Dangerous Game by Richard Connell. * The mission's title: ''The Fall of Nakayama ''has two intended meanings, as it is quite literally the fate of Nakayama as he dies from falling down the stairs. Video The Fall of Nakayama fr:La chute de Nakayama